There is offered a power line communication (PLC) technology in which communication is performed using a power line for supplying power to an electrical device as a transmission path (for example, Patent Document 1). In the power line communication, a communication signal having a frequency higher than a commercial power supply frequency is superimposed on the commercial power.
The power line communication is of a communication mode in which the power line connected with an electrical device is regarded as a transmission path, and thus, may be affected by the noise of the electrical device (also referred to as “home appliance noise”).